fearlessdivaproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chasity Fairize
'''Chasity Fairize '''is a main character in Horrifically Wicked Tales: HIVE Academy. Chasity is a popular student at Windsor Academy, and is a member of the exclusive mean girl clique called the 'Bitchettes', where all members are blonde and wear bee brooches. She is the group's fashion expert, and knows everything about clothes, accessories, shoes--basically anything related to fashion. Ding! Dong! The Bitch Is Dead! Chasity is first seen approaching Callista Ranza, with Cassandra Clooney and Vevina Ferozco. After Callista dismisses her and Vevina, they mingle with other party guests. In the present day, Chasity is mentioned by Cassandra when she tells Olivia they are meeting up later for a reunion. Chasity is then seen helping Olivia unpack her clothes. She compliments Cassandra's choice of lipstick, which makes Cassandra remember when Callista once told her the shade was 'trashy'. She seems very confused about the whole Lavender situation, but Cassandra reassures her Lavender will only become a member if she manages to past the tests. Chasity listens to Cassie's plan to throw a party and seems hesitant, but Cassandra reassures her it'll be a success. She leaves with the rest of the Bitchettes to look for guests for their party. She, along with the other Bitchettes, walks across the courtyard, and Clara Stark and Oscar Olsson introduce them to Leo Barnaby, saying that Chasity is bitchy and rich. Vevina spots Raven Castillo and tells Chasity and Cassandra. After Cassie and Vevina return from talking to Raven, she alerts them that Lavender is coming, and hands Olivia a water balloon. They pelt water balloons at Lavender, and Chasity laughs when Oliver Olsson hits her in the face. She calls Clara's act of swatting Cassie's hand away rude. After Cassandra says bye to the rugby boys to get lunch, Oliver grabs her by the hand, and invites her on a date, which she agrees to. Chasity eats lunch with Vev, Cassie, and Olivia, and congratulates them on getting nominations for Head Girl. She gets ready with the Bitchettes in their dorm, and breaks Olivia out of her trance. She and Vev smile at Olivia's shyness to Tyler Stephensen. Chasity seems worried about the mysterious snapchats and phone calls to Cassandra, and screams in fright after a mysterious, knife wielding figure emerges from the closet. Olivia and Vev help her to her feet and watch as Cohen Kingsley and Cassie continue to kiss after the prank. At the party, Chasity remarks how many of the students at the party are unknown to her, but Cassandra tells her that that is what makes it a good party. She watches as Cameron and Cassie argue. She later confronts Olivia, along with the other Bitchettes, about Clara and her gang being at the party, and is last seen watching Callista's video. * Chasity is the only one of The Bitchettes who wasn't nominated for Head Girl, but she still congratulates Olivia, Cassandra, and Vevina. Chasity1284.jpg Chasity2.png Chasitypromo1.png ChasityBlond.jpg Chasity Dark hair.jpg Category:HTW: HIVE Academy Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fearless Diva Productions Category:Main Character Category:Member of The Bitchettes Category:Slavic Characters Category:Windsor Academy Students Category:Appears in Season 1 (Horrifically Wicked Tales)